Todo empezó por esa estúpida moto
by CecyBlack
Summary: Desde hace tiempo que se veían, pero jamas tuvieron el valor y mucho menos un motivo para acercarse. Sin embargo un día ocurre algo que cambiara sus vidas. Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1: Nico di Angelo

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a nuestro querido tío Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 _PoV Nico di Angelo_

¡Bing! ¡Bing!

-¡NICO! Levántate de una buena vez, vas a llegar tarde y no te vamos andar esperando.- grito la voz de una chica desde el piso inferior.

"Grr. Grr."

Un chico de cabellos negros y piel pálida, ante el llamado de su hermana, solamente se había movido unos cuantos centímetros antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _~5 minutos después~_**

-¡FRANK YA LLEGO, NOS VAMOS A IR SIN TI!- se volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez mas enfurecida.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡ADIÓS!

 ** _~10 minutos después. ~_**

Un joven apuesto se levantó sobresaltado, casi cayéndose por un lado de la cama.

-¡HAZEL! ¿Estas todavía aquí?- grito temeroso.

Al no ver respuesta, casi temblando de frustración observo el reloj de la mesita que se encontraba a su derecha. Y con ira contenida empezó a maldecir a los cuatro vientos hasta al mismo Zeus.

El reloj marcaba las 7:20 am.

Tenía que recorrer en 30 minutos, lo que en coche con todo y el tráfico hacía en casi una hora.

Con una velocidad impresionante se vistió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se colocó un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos de charol y aun en contra de su voluntad, una camisa de vestir color blanco.

"Estúpida presentación"

"Estúpida clase"

"Estúpido profesor"

Agarro su mochila y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda.

-¡PERCY!- golpeo con vehemencia la puerta de caoba-. ¡Percy!- golpe-. ¡Percy, por favor abre!- mas golpes-. ¡Perseus Jacksón abre la maldita puerta!

Un adolescente apuesto de unos ojos verde con sueño evidente en ellos, abrió la puerta. Su aura aunque estaba calmada, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba un poco irritado.

-¿Que son estas horas de tocar la puerta? Esto es un crimen Nico, no porque te prefiera antes que a la cara de pino te puedes tomar estas libertades.- soltó un gran bostezo.

-Hoy vas a ir al campamento, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías llevarme? Se me hizo tarde.- le dijo urgente, mientras trataba de apurarlo.

Angustiado observo su reloj de mano que ya marcaba 7:32 am.

-Lo siento, pero entro hasta el mediodía, tengo tiempo de sobra y...

-Puedes llevarme y luego regresar. Sabes cómo es Dionisio. Me castigara si llego tarde.

-No puedo. Tengo visitas.- el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

-¿Con quién estarías a... esta hora?- termino de mal humor al ver a otra persona.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una rubia con unos somnolientos ojos grises.

-Oh Nico, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Bufando exasperando empezó a comentarle el problema en el que estaba, pensando que con lo aplicada que era en la escuela lo iba a entender.

-Por favor Annabeth, convence a mi primo de que me lleve al campamento.

-Ya te dije que no puedo Nico, tengo compañía.- insistió Percy mirándolo exasperado.

-Si quieres le puedo decir a mi primo que te lleve, creo que él se dirige para allá. Míralo allí sale, ¿le hablo?- apunto a un chico que venía saliendo con una chaqueta de mezclilla, unas bermudas color rojas, sandalias de playa azules y unas gafas de sol.

-Te lo agradecería.

Nico con desconcierto observo que el individuo no tenía camisa.

Annabeth salió de la casa, e intercepto al chico a medio salir. Estuvieron platicando un pequeño momento. Nico observo a los dos, rogando tener un transporte.

Después de un minuto el chico volteo hacía Nico y se levantó los lentes.

Los ojos oscuros de Nico, se toparon con los del primo de la novia de Percy.

Si de por sí ya poseía una piel pálida, pareciera como si el poco color que se enorgullecía de tener se drenaba por completo.

Esos ojos.

Esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Esos ojos tan azules como el cielo rodeado de esa piel bronceada por el sol, tan suave a la vista, lo observaron con lentitud.

No, no podía ser él. Estaba equivocado. No podían vivir tan cerca y no saberlo.

Tragando saliva aparto la vista con rapidez, después de verlo asentir hacia Annabeth como respuesta a lo que ella le haya preguntado.

Volteo a ver a su primo, quien ya estaba dormido sobre el jamba derecho de la puerta. Una leve línea de saliva ya se escurría por su boca.

Sin nada de suavidad, Nico lo pateo para despertarlo.

-Percy, por favor dime, ¿cómo se llama el primo de Annabeth?- le suplico, mientras en el interior rogaba a cualquier dios disponible que no fuera la persona quien tenía en mente.

-Mmm... Ah ya. Se llama Will Solace. Es un tipo muy majo. Pero como quiera si te hace algo dímelo. Jasón y yo le podemos dar una lección.- dijo mientras con guasa chocaba su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha.

-Yo puedo defenderme solo. Muchas gracias.- gruño sarcástico. Olvidándose de su problema.

-¿Defenderte de quién?- una voz tan suave le susurró al oído. La piel se le erizo y un nudo se le formo en su estómago-. Annabeth dice que necesitas un aventón al campamento. Así que vámonos, llegamos tarde. Adiós Annie... Adiós Percy.- con un solo movimiento de mano se despidió y se encamino hacia la cochera de su casa.

Nico soltó un gruñido y siguió al maldito fanfarrón.

Lo último que escucho fue el golpe de una puerta. Su primo y Annabeth se habían ido a dormir... Nuevamente.

* * *

-Súbete- dijo Will con calma.- Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-¿Que no tienes un carro u otra cosa que no sea... esto?- Nico estaba nervioso. Miro con ansias su reloj que ya tenía las 7:40. No había poder divino que lo hiciera llegar a tiempo.

No tenía nada en contra de este medio de transporte, pero este en especial requería que hubiera mucho contacto, y eso es lo que no quería.

-Mi moto es genial y muy segura. No tienes por qué tener miedo.- el tono burlesco de Solace, hizo que Nico sin pensarlo se subiera.

-NO... TENGO... MIEDO.- le gruño.

-Eso lo veremos... Agárrate fuerte, que solo tenemos veinte minutos.- dijo en medio de una carcajada.

Nico di Angelo jamás había estado tan enojado.

Ni cuando se enteró que su hermana Hazel estaba de novia con Frank (no que tuviera nada en contra de él, pero era su hermana)

Ni cuando su madrastra lo había encerrado en un jardín como si fuera una planta*.

Ni cuando... Bueno jamás nada lo había hecho enojar como este tipo con aire de chulo.

Sin razonar sus acciones, enrollo sus brazos en la cintura del rubio. Él cual al solo sentir el contacto arranco su moto.

Nico sintió una corriente recorrer su espalda, y al querer retirar sus manos por inercia, se le fue impedido por unas manos suaves pero fuertes.

-¿QUE, ESTAS LOCO! ¡No te sueltes!- gruño el ojiazul, su voz distorsionada con el aire que le golpeaba a la cara.

Nico sintió como su piel se calentaba. Si alguien lo viera en estos momentos, podría confundirlo con un tomate, el más rojo que pudiera existir.

Estaba tocando al chico que no dejaba de ver en las clases. Que su mirada siempre seguía cuando ayudaba en la enfermería. El chico que le...

Negó con la cabeza, lo cual fue un error porque estaba empezando a darle una migraña.

De repente de un segundo a otro la velocidad empezó a aumentar sin ninguna consideración.

-Puedes bajar la velocidad de esta estúpida moto.- gruño mientras pegaba la cabeza en la espalda de este.

Sintió como se tensaba y con una voz que no supe distinguir gruño:

-No le digas estúpida.

-Pues entonces reduce la velocidad.- gruño sin despegar la cabeza.

-No. Tienes que llegar a tiempo.- volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

Nico con fuerza se aferró sus manos. Por primera vez en el trayecto se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando el abdomen de Will.

Un abdomen que no estaba cubierto por nada, más que una chaqueta que no hacia gran cosa.

Un abdomen muy bien formado.

Un abdomen que no necesitaba trabajo alguno. Era perfecto con tan solo ser de él. De Will Solace.

Sus orejas también se pusieron rojos.

" _Por favor, que ya lleguemos. Por favor que ya lleguemos"_ rogaba en su fuero interno.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso.

-Nico, llegamos.- No hubo reacción. Nico simplemente apretó más fuerte sus manos en contras de Will.- Llegaras tarde a con Dionisio.- le movió las manos con delicadeza.

Nico di Angelo con movimientos de robot se bajó de la monstruosidad.

Con una mirada cargada de ira, fulmino al rubio quien no se dejó intimidar y solo soltó una carcajada.

-No te enojes di Angelo. Llegaste temprano, con siete minutos de anticipación. Deberías agradecérmelo.- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. Pero, será en otra ocasión pues tengo una cita con las cálidas playas de Nueva York.

Nico con confusión observo como Will se ponía otra vez sus lentes.

-¿Que no tienes clases hoy?- su voz denotaba desconcierto.

-Jaja. No, ¿porque lo crees?- levanto su ceja con diversión.

-Annabeth dijo que tenías que venir aquí.

-Oh no, hoy lo tengo libre. Por eso voy a la playa.

-Entonces si no tenías que venir, ¿por qué me trajiste?- le pregunto Nico con incertidumbre.

-Quería estar un tiempo contigo a solas, ¿qué más?- Nico se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Will inclinarse hacia él. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo.

Se sentía como las respiraciones de los dos se mezclaban y como encajaban una de la otra.

Nico sabía que lo iba a besar.

Nico ansiaba que lo besara.

Cerrando los ojos, espero el contacto. Contacto que nunca llego.

-Tal vez para la otra.- sintió el cálido aliento en su oído.

Nico abrió de inmediato los ojos, al escuchar el encendido de un motor muy cerca de él.

-Nos vemos luego Nico, y tal vez ahora si te bese.- grito sobre el sonido de la moto.

Sin ningún miramiento Will arranco su motocicleta, derrapando sobre un charco de agua estancada ocasionado por las lluvias anteriores.

Nico sintió algo húmedo sobre sí.

Con la cara roja, ahora no por la vergüenza sino por la ira, vio como el imbécil de Will Solace se estaba riendo desde lo lejos que ahora se encontraba.

Lo había hecho a propósito.

Lo había aturdido para después dejarlo así a propósito, pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Un timbre se escuchó en el área. Nico con miedo vio su reloj que rezaba las 8:00.

Con rapidez empezó a correr hacía su clase. Casi desfalleciendo abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Señor de Ángeles, llega tarde.- la voz molesta de su profesor y subdirector se escuchó por todo el salón.

-Es di Angelo.- corrigió con la voz entre cortada. No le hizo caso.

Sin ningún miramiento Nico empezó a mostrar su presentación. No tenía ningún falló, era un diez asegurado.

Al acabar, miro a su profesor esperando su nota. Toda la clase también lo miraba.

-Siete y eso porque soy generoso.- dijo con desgana.

-Pero... ¿por qué?- Nico balbuceo. Su clase estaba correcta, no había justificación para esa horrible nota.

-Dije que tenían que estar presentables, no parecer vagabundos.- escupió con saña.

-Vengo vestido formal y...- fue groseramente interrumpido.

-Mírate bien Nicholas.

Sin ningún detenimiento se observó.

Su camisa antes blanca estaba sucia como si la hubieran lavado con agua turbia, su pantalón tenía manchas de lodo al igual que sus zapatos.

La moto...

El charco...

El idiota de...

-¡AGHH! ¡Maldito WILL SOLACE! ¡TODO POR ESA ESTÚPIDA MOTO!- salió del salón dando un portazo.

Lo iba a encontrar y le iba a dar un puñetazo, aunque eso le llevará todo el día.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 _Disfruten de la versión de Nico, pasen al siguiente capítulo ahora contado en la versión de nuestro querido Will._

 _No todo es lo que parece._

 _Dejen Review para saber si les gusto o si lo detestaron._

 _Esta idea surgió en un momento donde me quede encerrada en un elevador._

 _Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2: Will Solace

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a nuestro querido tío Rick Riordan, yo solo juego con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Este fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

 _PoV Will Solace_

Hoy aunque un día más de vida, iba a tratar de que fuera el más increíble que hubiera tenido. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera arruinarlo y aunque fuera muy pesimista tampoco mejorarlo. Tenía una categoría de normal, casi monótono.

 _°No tenía clases._

 _°Estaba pronosticado un ardiente sol, después de muchos tristes días de lluvia._

 _°Iba a ir a la playa a jugar voleibol._

En fin un día con posibilidades de ser grandioso

Se arregló con algo sencillo; unos bermudas, unas sandalias de playa y una chaqueta. Y obviamente lo indispensable: unas gafas de sol. No necesitaba más. Su hermanastra Rachel le iba a proporcionar lo demás que pudiera llegar a necesitar.

Salió de la casa para dirigirse a su cochera donde se encontraba su...

-¡Will!- su prima Annabeth venia corriendo en ropa de dormir desde la casa de su novio Percy. Era un tío educado, amable y todo los adjetivos que se le pudieran poner, pero había dormido con su prima, después tenía que darle cuentas.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Hola Annabeth, ¿cómo estás? Yo también estoy muy bien- la rubia que tenía frente a él lo fulminó con su mirada.- ¿Que deseas?

-El primo de mi novio necesita que lo lleven al campamento y pensé en que podrías llevarlo. Vas para allá, ¿no?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada con obvio cuestionamiento.

Se le había olvidado que su prima estaba obsesionada con la escuela, sino fuera por Percy vivirá metida entre libros y con miles de gatos. Sólo por eso, dejo de lado el sermón por dormir con su prima.

-¿Quién es su primo?- pregunte. No tenía pensado llevar a nadie a ningún lado, solo quería alargar la conversación. Nada, y mucho menos nadie iba a lograr que se desviara hacía un posible paraíso.

-No sé si lo conoces. Su nombre es Nico di Angelo.- el rubio se quedó quieto por un momento que pasó desapercibido por todos.

Nico di Angelo. Claro que lo conocía.

Era el dueño de sus sueños. No había momento en que no quisiera saber dónde está. Podrían llamarlo un acosador pero un día para ser grandioso era indispensable como mínimo verlo un pequeño momento.

Volteo hacia el susodicho levantando sus gafas.

Sus ojos azules conectaron con los carbón de él... Tal vez solo fue un momento. Menos de un minuto. Pero hubo una conexión. Como si estuvieran destinados. Aunque suene ridículo.

-Entonces, ¿lo llevas?- di un asentimiento sin dudarlo, pero no prestándole mucha atención.

El pelinegro aparto la mirada hacia su primo.

Will con una sonrisa observo como Nico golpeo a Percy en las espinillas.

-Bueno, vamos no queremos que llegue tarde.- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía un plan increíble desde hace tiempo, y era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

Al caminar, Will se había adelantado de Annabeth. No quería admitir que sus pies, su cerebro, su... Todo él quería estar cerca de Nico.

-Yo puedo defenderme solo. Muchas gracias.- el sarcasmo era evidente en su voz.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerque por la espalda conteniéndome el agarrarlo, el tocarlo.

-¿Defenderte de quién?- le susurre con lentitud, dejando que su aroma penetrara mi olfato. Que mi oído se ensordeciera con el latir de su corazón y los sonidos de su respiración agitada.

El joven se quedó tenso y se envaro completamente. Por suerte aun le ganaba con casi diez centímetros.

-Annabeth dice que necesitas un aventón al campamento. Así que vámonos, llegamos tarde.-Me puse a un lado de él, y observándolo aunque el me ignorara. Muy dentro de mí resintió este hecho.- Adiós Annie... Adiós Percy.- concluí con un tono un poco seco, y dando simplemente un gesto con la mano.

Se escuchaban de lejos el camino forzado de mi acompañante.

Al llegar a la casa, volteé.

-Espérame aquí.- entre a la cochera.

Me acerque a la repisa y tome las llaves del coche descapotable regalo de su padre. Era cómodo, agradable, limpio y... espacioso.

No pensándolo ni unos minutos, soltó las llaves y agarró otras sin dudarlo.

Se montó en la motocicleta y salió.

-Oh no. Ni creas que yo me voy a subir a eso.- dijo con un gruñido. Una linda arruga se le formo encima de las cejas.

-Súbete- dije con calma, pero en mi interior no dejaba de rogar que lo hiciera pronto.- Estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-¿Que no tienes un carro u otra cosa que no sea... esto?- Will con impaciencia noto, como di Angelo observaba el reloj con nerviosismo. Era evidente que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Mi moto es genial y muy segura. No tienes por qué tener miedo.- dije con un toque burlesco, con la intención de si hería su orgullo lo convencería más rápido.

-NO... TENGO... MIEDO.- gruño. Mi fuero interno estaba deleitándose de su cercanía.

-Eso lo veremos...- susurre-. Agárrate fuerte, que solo tenemos veinte minutos.- dije soltando una carcajada por la adrenalina que no muy tarde iba a empezar a sentirse.

De un momento a otro, sin esperar ese tipo de reacción por parte de su cuerpo. Todo dentro de él sintió como si estuviera en una rebelión. Su estómago estaba lleno de choques eléctricos; su corazón empezó a sufrir una taquicardia que podía conducir muy probablemente a un infarto por el deleite. Su cabeza empezó a zumbar y sin poder evitarlo empezó a fantasear.

 _"A lo lejos se podía apreciar a dos chicos. Uno con el cabello rubio como el sol, con un bronceado y ojos azules penetrantes, venía agarrado de la mano de un joven de cabellos como la noche, piel pálida y ojos iguales a unos pozos sacados del mismo Inframundo._

 _Venían caminado desde el horizonte, el de donde era lo menos importante, lo que en verdad valía era el futuro al cual caminaban._

 _Se detuvieron en medio de la playa. El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y la oscuridad empezaba a cobrar fuerzas._

 _Se observaron a los ojos y mientras el ocaso ocurría, sus rostros se iban acercando, fundiéndose en un tierno beso justo en el momento en que el caluroso y radiante día se fundía con la fría y oscura noche, dando a lugar a un perfecto balance."_

Enfoque mi mente y arranque, no queriendo delatar mi vacilación.

Sintiendo como Nico empezaba a aflojar los brazos, con una mano la sujete fuertemente con un poco de miedo a que se hiciera algún daño.

-¿QUÉ?, ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡No te sueltes!- gruñí con rabia. Quería verlo a los ojos y averiguar el porqué de esa locura que estaba a punto de realizar.

Hoy, podía afirmar a los cuatro vientos que estaba en el Eliseo, no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo pero lo aceptaba sin ninguna queja. Estaba en la gloria.

Sabiendo que estaba empezando a pensar locuras, aumento la velocidad en una cantidad de locura. Entre más rápido llegaran al Campamento, podía fantasear todo lo que quisiera.

-Puedes bajar la velocidad de esta estúpida moto.- gruño.

Mi cuerpo se erizo de satisfacción y por una tonta locura, empezó a pensar que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

-No le digas estúpida.- dije con voz ronca.

-Pues entonces reduce la velocidad.- gruño sin despegar la cabeza. Los ecos de su voz entraron como un masaje por los músculos de mi espalda.

-No. Tienes que llegar a tiempo.- volví a aumentar la velocidad. Daba gracias a Clarisse por haberme enseñado trucos para mantener el equilibrio cuando la velocidad incrementa tan estrepitosamente.

Sintió las tersas manos aferrándose a su abdomen.

Si no tuviera un poco de sentido común y sentido de supervivencia hubiera divagado sobre lo que haría si estuvieran los dos en el suelo.

Empezó a sudar. Nico lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso, y no es como si en un futuro más adelante lo fuera admitir. Para futuras referencias el sol estaba demasiado abrazador y al tener unas manos fuertemente agarradas de él, hacía que transpirara.

 _"Ya vamos a llegar. Ya vamos a llegar. Ya vamos a llegar."_ recito con insistencia.

Después de un tiempo, se pudo apreciar un grande y frondoso pino que reflejaba la entrada del Campamento.

-Llegamos.- solté un suspiro. No huno ninguna respuesta.

Will asustado, pensando que pudo haberse caído por allí y el sin darse cuenta, volteo con urgencia. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos segundos. Ruborizado regreso a su posición original.

-Nico, llegamos.- Quedo en blanco, solamente se apretó más a él.- Llegaras tarde a con Dionisio.- moviendo sus manos con delicadeza, Nico reacciono. A medias.

Para su diversión bajo de la moto con movimientos mecánicos. Había logrado dejarlo en shock, era todo un récord.

No pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada al verlo como me mataba con su mirada.

Era guapísimo. Tenía un dios en persona.

-No te enojes di Angelo. Llegaste temprano, con siete minutos de anticipación. Deberías agradecérmelo.- le di mi mejor sonrisa. No sé qué ocasionaba en mí, pero no podía dejar de fastidiarlo. Amaba verlo enfurruñado-. Pero, será en otra ocasión pues tengo una cita con las cálidas playas de Nueva York.

Aunque las playas podrían esperar. Ni entregándome la misma inmortalidad podían hacer que dejara este magnífico momento. Preferiría un minuto más con él, a cualquier tesoro que me pudieran ofrecer.

Me coloque de nuevo los lentes. Rachel me debería de querer matar por llegar tarde.

-¿Que no tienes clases hoy?- su voz estaba cargada de confusión. Volteé a verlo con curiosidad.

-Jaja. No, ¿porque lo crees?- mi rostro mostraba diversión.

-Annabeth dijo que tenías que venir aquí.

-Oh no, hoy lo tengo libre. Por eso voy a la playa.- puse otra vez mi mirada en el horizonte.

-Entonces si no tenías que venir, ¿por qué me trajiste?- la incertidumbre en su voz, me paralizo.

¿Por qué lo traje, si había dicho que nada ni nadie me desviarían de mi destino?

Podría mentirle y decirle que soy muy buena persona y me sentiría muy mal si no lo ayudaba.

O que simplemente quería hacerle un favor a una de mis primas favoritas, como lo era Annabeth.

O simplemente le podía decía la verdad, aun con todo el riesgo que eso supondría.

-Quería estar un tiempo contigo a solas, ¿qué más?- era una verdad a medias, pero valía. Me incline hacia él.

Tenía que sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los míos.

Debía sorber el sabor de ellos.

Quería embriagarme con el sentimiento.

Al verlo paralizado, no pude evitar sentir dos cosas:

*Emoción, por la posible ilusión de que me correspondiera.

*Tristeza, por el remoto caso de que me rechazara.

La tentación era demasiada al tenerlo tan cerca. Solo un roce podía calmarme.

Su aliento olía a menta. Su corazón al parecer amenazaba con salirse.

Al ver que Nico cerró los ojos, algo hizo clic en mi mente.

Así no podía ser el primer beso que le daría. No frente al campamento. No en esta situación.

Me acerque a su oído.

-Tal vez para la otra.- a propósito hice que mi aliento lo golpeara, casi como una caricia.

Me acomode y encendí la motocicleta antes de arrepentirme.

-Nos vemos luego Nico, y tal vez ahora si te bese.- grite. Claro que si lo besaría. Nada de un tal vez.

Sin mirar hacia atrás arranque la moto. Tuve que aferrarme por un pequeño bache ocasionado por las lluvias anteriores.

Ya un poquito lejos, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Meses queriendo estar cerca de Nico di Angelo. Casi abrazarlo y por fin ocurrió.

En la mañana sí que estaba equivocado. Mi día sí pudo mejorar. Se volvió el mejor día de toda mi vida. De toda mi existencia.

* * *

-Haz estado muy callado Will, ni siquiera has querido jugar con nosotros. Me dejaste morir, tuve que jugar con el blandengue de Octavian.- no aparte la vista del horizonte. Se podía apreciar el contacto del mar con el cielo. Fundiéndose en uno solo.

-Estoy en una calma total Rachel.- despegue la vista y la coloque en la pelirroja de ojos verdes de mi lado-. Estoy enamorado.

Involuntariamente me salió un suspiro cargado de sentimientos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo emocionada.

Le conté toda mi odisea de la mañana en pequeños intervalos, porque cada vez que describía mis emociones soltaba un gritito.

Hasta que llegue al momento en que casi besaba a Nico, por lo cual me golpeo con su puño en mi brazo.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- gruñí mientras me sobaba.

-Eres un tonto. Él quería que lo besaras, ¿por qué si no cerraría los ojos?- al escuchar eso no pude evitar tirarme en la tierra mirando las nubes. Estaba en éxtasis.

Ignore todo a no alrededor.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando mire alrededor ya estaba atardeciendo y no había casi nadie.

Me pare y con todo lo que mis pulmones pudieran permitir grite:

-¡TE AMO NICO DI ANGELO! ¡Todo por esa increíble moto!

Me solté a reír.

-¿Qué dijiste?- una voz se escuchó detrás.

Y yo conocía a la persona a quien le pertenecía.

Me di la vuelta y allí se encontraba él.

Abrí los ojos con pánico.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 _Bueno ahora si acabe el fic._

 _Esta historia tiene mucha continuación, en donde lo tengo escrito, es por eso que esta abierto el final, pero si me atrevía a ponerlo, podría llegar a superar las 10000 palabras y estaría en contra de las reglas._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y manden review con sus comentarios, todos son muy bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Ciao_

 ** _CecyBlack_**


End file.
